The present invention relates to patterning means for circular knitting machines, and more particularly to pattern drums for circular knitting machines of the rotating cylinder type.
Various types of pattern drums and associated drum operating mechanisms and drum driven mechanism have been developed over the years. These drums are conventionally located on the machine adjacent the needle cylinder and connected operably thereto by various compound linkages that are complicated to design, construct and maintain.
In contrast, the present invention provides a patterning means that is simple and reliable in design and can be easily maintained and adjusted using simple and direct connections and that can be simply and easily driven from the needle cylinder directly without any complex drive mechanism or linkage.